When you're Sleeping
by LeslieDali
Summary: Una soñadora y romántica empleada de una estación de tren...un hombre guapo e inconsciente... una familia loca... una confusión... un pariente encantador... y todo el mundo basketbolista ¿En que esta pensando Hollywood que no filma esto? (Cap 4 up!)
1. Capitulo 1

Leslie Dalí Presents A Slam Dunk Fanfic

When you're Sleeping 

**Capitulo 1**
** El accidente**

Cuando era niña Takenori, mi hermano mayor, me hablaba mucho de que el tenía dos sueños: participar en un campeonato nacionad de Basquet (el era entusiasta de ese deporte), y viajar a Venecia para ver el sitio donde nuestros padres se habían conocido. En algun momento debe haber intuido que la vida no le alcanzaría para cumplir los dos sueños, porque me dijo que cuando conociera el hombre de mi vida lo convenciera de que me llevara de luna de miel a Venecia, que en su opinión era la ciudad más romantica del mundo. Tal vez creyó que mi fortuina cambiaría, y que sería millonaria cuando el momento llegase.

La verdad, en ese entonces trabajaba como vendedora de boletos del tren suburbano. Mi turno era terrible, pues me tocaba desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, practicamente corridos y sin desayunar. Ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo quería ese horario, y lo tomé, en parte por necesidad.. en parte por otra cosa

La otra cosa era que todos los días a las 7:15 de la mañana, a veces con un par de minutos mas o menos de diferencia, llegaba él. El hombre mas distinguido que había coniocido en mi vida. Siempre muy bien vestio, de traje y corbata, con un abrigo encima siempre. Ademas, tan alto, con su encantadora cabellera oscura que combinaba tan estupendamente con su piel pálida y sus ojos azules. Rara vez hablaba, pero claro, quien le habla a la vendedora de boletos. Siempre entraba como un huracan, pero ante mis ojos todos sus pasos tenían algo etereo, como si estuvieran en camara lenta Era el hombre de mi vida, o así lo creia yo.

Debí hablarle pero no sabía que iba a decirle. Yo, una chica que había logrado terminar la secundaria a duras penas ¿que iba a decirle a un ejecutivo universiario? Porque no me cabía duda que era un ejecutivo, y muy importante. Siempre tenía maletines, portaproyectos, papeles... y siempre tenía un aspecto de cansado. No dormía muy bien, lo sé porque a veces se dormía y dejaba pasar su tren.

Yo simplemente disfrutaba admirandolo, observandolo. A veces me ponía a imaginar como sería mi vida si fuese novia o esposa de Rukawa Kaede. Si, averigue el nombre. En su maletin estaba grabado en letras doradas, y lo pude ver suficientemente como para aptendermelo. señor Rukawa Kaede y su linda esposa Rukawa Haruko, entrando a un evento corporativo de alta esfera... Pero entonces un cliente me reclamaba que por que no le daba su ticket si ya lo había pagado, y caía de la alta estratosfera a la dura realidad.

Un día le conte de mis sueños a Kogure-sempai, y el me dijo que me dejara de tantas tonterías, y me le declarara. Decidí escribirle una carta, porque dudaba que alguien tan importante y tan ocupado estuviera cinco minutos escuchando la declaración de una modesta empleada. Rompi casi media ressma de papel buscando las frases adecuadas, hasta que finalmente las encontré. Al día siguiente, rocié con perfume la carta, la metí en el sobre mas bonito que encontré, y la tuve en mi mano para darsela cuando pidiera su ticket. Pero el llego, con su aspecto de hielo, sin mirarme, y no me atreví. Ni al día siguiente, ni al que siguio a ese. La carta, en su sobre de rosas, perdio el perfume sepultada en el fondo de mi bolso

Así pasé once meses, amandolo de lejos, con una pasion imposible. llegue a un puonto en el que cada vez que él se iba en el tren sentía al mismo tiempo las ganas de ahogarlo a besos, y la rabia de no decirne nada

************

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Faltaba una semana para navidad, y aunque estabamos en uno de los invierno mas benignos de la histotria de Kanagawa, el cielo lucía particularmente nublado y tempestoso. Esa mañana me había despertado dispuesta a confesarle mi amor y darme ese regalo de navidad de una vez por todas. Todo ocurrió como todas las mañanas: él llegó, pago su ticket, yo me atore, el recogió su boleto y se fue mas apresuradamente que de costumbre. pasó el torniquete y se paró mas cerca de las vías

-Ilusa, tonta- me dije- Rucawa Kaede, ¿sabe qué?. me gusta mucho. No solo me gusta, estoy ennamorada de usted. Lo amo señor Rukawa, lo amo- y empece a darme contra el vidrio, mientras me repetía las últimas dos palabras. Le amo, le amo... las lágimas me empezaron a salir sin proponermelo. Le amo, y el ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia ¿por que la vida era tan injusta para mi?

De repente, como por instinto, levanté la cabeza y vi como él era abordado por un par de maleantes que lo atacaron. El se defendió, pero uno de ellos lo golpeo con un bate en la cabeza, y huyeron con un dinero que le habían sacado. Horrorizada, vi como ël trastabillaba, antes de desmayarse y caer... justo en las vías del tren. Salí corriendo de la caseta, atravesé el anden con una velociodad que me sorprendió, y salte hacia las vias sin reflexionar que estaban caso dos metros hacia abajo. Allí estaba èl, tirado en el piso, con el maletin al lado. Puede parecer raro, pero en ese momento me pareció más hermoso que nunca. me le acerqué

-Señor Rukawa, ¡despierte!- dije, tocandole las mejillas. era la primera vez que lo tocaba y creo que estaba roja hasta la médula. nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y eso me puso mas nerviosa

Un ruido hizo que alzara mi cabeza. ¡era el tren! ¡Casi encima de nosotreos! Con un esfuerzo terrible, logre empujarlo, y logré sacerlo de en medio de las vias justo a tiempo. Para buena suerte era un expreso que no se detenía en mi estación. mientras el tren pasaba, logre encontrar el pulso. Con horror descubrí que su pulso era mínimo, y que ademas no parecía estar muy consciente que digamos

-¡Ayuda! ¡alguien que llame a una ambulancia!- Grité, llena de angustia.

-----

Los personajes de Slam Dunk y Buzzer Beater pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko, y con este escrito no se pretende ganar dinero. esto se hace por puro pasatiempo y ocio  
Leslie Dalí © 2000 Todos los derechos reservados

Anterior

Siguiente


	2. Capitulo 2

Leslie Dalí Presents A Slam Dunk Fanfic

When you're Sleeping 

**Capitulo 2**
**El malentendido**

Por suerte, una de mis compañeras de trabajo se percato de lo que hice y ya había llamado a los bomberos, la policía y los servicios d salud. antes de cinco minutos ya habían llegado, justo a tiempo para sacarnos. Lo mas grave que tenía yo era el susto y una luxación de la muñeca derecha (soy zurda). En cambio el estaba inconsciente y con una herida de gravedad en la cabeza. Debían llevarlo urgentemente al hospital

En la ambulancia, me dejaron ir con el. A los paramedicos no les importó, ni siquiera hicieron preguntas. Cuando llegamos, le dí el maletín a la recepcionista para que ella sacara los datos de sus documentos, y me quede justo frente a la puerta de trauma cuando lo pasaron allí.

Al rato salió el doctor. Me dijo que el estaba bien, pero por efecto del golpe había caido en un estado de coma. Me dio las lastimas como si yo fuese un pariente. Tuve que aclararle que yo sólo le había salvado la vida. El enfermero que estaba por allí me dijo que habían logrado contactar a sus parientes, y que en poco tiempo iban a llegar. Los agentes que estaban por allí se me acercaron y me pidieron información acerca del atraco que Rukawa había sufrido

-Tuvo suerte de haberlo observado ¿sabe señorita?- me dijo el agente -Hace unos meses, algo similar pasó en Hokkaido, pero el asaltado terminó arrollado por el tren porque nadie bajo a rescatarlo. Ese hombre tiene una suerte insólita, y ademas fue salvado por una mujer bastante hermosa

-No me diga esas cosa-dije, avergonzada

-Pero es cierto. usted es muy guapa- Rió el compañero- Es más, si despierta, seguro se queda prendado y se casa con usted.

Finalmente, los agentes se fueron y yo quedé sola. Ahí, en ese lugar y momento, se me ocurrió que ese día era en el que había estado tan cerca de el, y que no me le había declarado. pero que de todos modos no importaba porque el no sabía nada de mí. Suspiré hondamente.

-Y yo iba a casarme con el- murmuré. Lo dije casi como continuacion de mis pensamentos. tome mi bolso, y me dirigí al telefono público, para pedirle a alguien que me cubrira, porque no iba a poder volver al trabajo

En ese momento crei que nadie había escuchado esa frase. Pero no fue así

*********

De esta escena yo no me entere hasta un tiempo despues. Mientras yo hablaba por telefono, trasladaon a Rukawa a una habitación privada. Poco despues, llegaron sus familiares

-Buscamos a un recien ingresado. Rukawa Kaede- preguntó uno de ellos

-Ah, acaba de ser trasladado a un privado del terver piso. Habitación 327- contestó el enfermero

-Pero ¿Como pasó?- preguntó otro, mas genuinamente preocupado

-Al parecer lo atracaron en la estacion de trenes, pero la chica que esta alla afuera lo rescató

-Que emoción! Que suerte que esa muchacha lo ayudadra- dijo una mujer del grupo

-Pero no sólo lo rescató. Parece ser que es su prometida

-¿SU PROMETIDA? ¡BROMEA!- exclamoron todos. No tan alto como para que yo lo escuchara, pero si como alterar a los que estaban allí

-No tan alto! Pero es cierto, ella dijo que iban a casarse. ¿por que no iban a serlo?

-Nos puede hacer un favor? Nosotros vamos a subir. cuando ella deje de hablar, dígale que la esperamos arriba- sentenció el mas mayor de ellos, antes de tomar el ascensor.

*********

Despues de que terminé mis llamadas, fui donde Traumatología para que me revisaran la muñeca, luego volví a pasar por la recepción. El enfermero me dijo que Rukawa había sido trasladado, y que sus parientes habían llegado. Subi casi corriendo, porque tenía ganas de conocerlos y verlos por primera y unica vez, aunque fuera de lejos. Me acerce a la puerta sigilosamente, para verlos y luego marcharme

Lo que yo no me esperaba era que me estuvieran esperando

-Pasa, querida- me dijo uno de ellos

Entré, casi avergonzada. Los parientes se me quedaron viendo ¿pero en verdad serían sus parientes? Ninguno tenía ese aire distinguido y fantasmal; mas bien todos parecían un grupo de ex maleantes juveniles regenerados, con la exepción de la pareja mayor, que luicían como venerables profesores jubilados.

En total eran seis: Un hombre algo alto de pelo negro muy corto y aire de ex-convicto, que luciría como de unos treintaytantos; otro hombre como de mi estatura, de aspecto algo latino y con un pendiente en una oreja, que abrazaba a una bella mujer de cabello rizado y actitud un tanto hastiada; una chica alta de como quince años, que era la unica que tenía algun parecido con él, y la pareja mayor, un señor gordo, calvo y de lentes, y una mujer madura muy bien conservada que vestía un kimono tradicional.

-¿Tu esres la que salvó a Kaede?- Preguntó el señor mayor

-Si..- contesté, algo azorada

-La verdad es que este no se lo merece, pero tuvo buena suerte- exclamó el del zarcillo

-¿De verdad eres la novia del kitsune? Eres mas bonita de lo que esperabamos-exclamó la chica

Todos la miraron con aire asesino... y yo me pregunte a que se refería. Pero en vez de llamarle la atención, todos regresaron a verme a mí.

-¿Donde fue que lo conociste?-preguntó la rizada

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?- quizo saber la señora mayor

-¿Como se te declaró?- preguntó la ,mas chica

-¿Cuando es la boda?- Preguntaron los hombres jóvenes a coro

-¿De que me hablan?- pregunté, reañmente intrigada y asustada por tanta intromisión

-¿Pero es que no eres la prometida de Rukawa?- Me preguntaron todos en coro

Yo sólo quede en shock. -¿co-co-como supieron?- pregunté.

-Nos lo dijo el enfermero- contestó el señor mayor

-Disculpen un momento. Voy a tomar aire- les dije, para salir de alí

Mientras salía, juro haber escuchado que la crespa dijo -Pero Riako ¿no podías haber sido más sutil?

******

Al salir, el enfermero me despidió -Espero que los parientes de su prometido no hayan sido molestos

De chica, siempre había visto a mi hermano pegarle un certero cozcorrón en el cabeza a sus subordinados mas tontos. Aplique esa misma tecnica sobre la cabeza del idiota

-¿por que me golpea?

-¿de donde sacó la idea de que yo era la prometida del señor Rukawa?

-Pero si usted misma lo dijo! Dijo que se iban a casar

Recorde la frase que había dicho un par de horas antes. oh. por dios, este hombre me malentendió...

-No era verdad! Yo sólo estaba pensando en voz alta!

-Pues para la proxima piense para usted sola y no lo diga envoz alta!

Simplemente, suspiré vencida. Decidí subir, y decirles a la esperanzada familia que yo no era la prometida del chico, y que sólo estaba enamorada de lejos de el

**********

Cuando subí, noté que había un rostro mas dentro de la habitacion. Este era el de un hombre joven, de aspecto agradable. Exceptuando al mayor y a Rukawa, era el unico con apariencia de gente normal en el cuarto

-Así que eres la prometida de Kaede ¿no? Yo pensaba que este zorro se estava volviendo gay- me dijo, dandome la mano. Yo, Mito Inoue Yohei, te doy la bienvenida a la familia Inoue

Me quede con una cara muy rara.

-No nos presentamos antes- dijo el señor mayor. Yo soy Anzai Inoue , y ella es mi distiguida esposa Ayane- La señora me hizo una inclinación

-Yo soy Mitsui Inoue Hisashi- me dijo el "malandro", dandome una mano muy firme

-Encantado en conocerle. Yo soy Miyagi Inoue Ryota- me dijo el del pendiente

-Y yo Miyagi Ayako, la esposa de este guapetón. Encantada- añadió la crespa

-Me llamo Rukawa Inoue Riia, pero me dicen Riako.-dijo la adolescente- ¿Y cómo te llamas tú?

Tarde unos segundos en contestar

-Mi nombre es Akagi Buroku Haruko. Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos

----

Buroku: japonización para Bullock ^.^

Los personajes de Slam Dunk y Buzzer Beater pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko, y con este escrito no se pretende ganar dinero. esto se hace por puro pasatiempo y ocio  
Leslie Dalí © 2000 Todos los derechos reservados 

Anterior 

Siguiente


	3. Capitulo 3

Leslie Dalí Presents A Slam Dunk Fanfic

When you're Sleeping 

**Capitulo 3**
** Y continuan los inconvenientes**

No pude decirles nada porque volvieron a atosigarme con preguntas. Yohei fue el que impuso la calma

-Basta todos. Uno a la vez. ¿que quieren saber primero?

-¿Cuando lo conociste?- empezó Riako

-Hace unos once meses

-How, eso no es mucho

-¿Y tienen mucho de comprometidos?

-De hecho, no lo estamos...- un "Ahhh" de decepción llenó la sala, por lo que me apresuré en añadír -...aún -. Esta última palabra pareció devolverles la esperanza

-¿Que fue lo que te atrajo de él?- preguntó Ayako-san, bastante esceptica

-Bueno... su porte y su elegancia me llamaron mucho la atención- contesté

-Eso es algo que sacó de su padre. En nuestra familia nadie es así-se burlo Mitsui-san

-¿Y a que se dedican ustedes?-pregunte por variar el tema

-Yo tengo una tienda de deportes, y mi esposa Ayako es maestra de primaria- dijo Miyagi-san. -Hisashi y Anzai-sensei son directores de equipos de baloncesto a nivel de secundaria y de preparatoria respectivamente. Yohei tiene una agencia de festejos, y Hanamichi, que no esta aquí, es jugador de baloncesto profesional pero ahora trabaja en una tienda de muebles.

-¿Quien?- pregunté

-Sakuragi Inoue Hanamichi, primo nuestro, y el más cercano a Kaede- contestó Mitsui-san. -Casi se podía decir que eran hermanos

-Es casi mas hermano mío que Kae-chan- dijo Riako -Siempre se la pasaban peleando, pero en el fondo Hana-kun se preocupaba de mi hermano, y a la visconversa

-Es visceversa

-Como sea, pero lo cierto es que son más que hermanos- concluyó la chica

-¿Y porqué no esta aquí?- pregunté, más interesada

-Tenía que hacer yo no se que cosa de una entrega. Pero mañana seguro que viene- dijo el señor Anzai

Conteste con un "ah", desinteresado. Luego cambiamos a asuntos mas intrascendentes, y seguimos hablando de cosas intrascendentes hasta que nos avisaron que había pasado la hora de visita. Todos me ofrecieron llevarme a mi casa, pero me negué por temor a que instalaran la tertulia allí. 

Apenas pude escapar de los Inoue, llamé a Kogure-sempai para pedirle que me visitara a mi casa

*********

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, Takamiya, el obeso hijo de mi casero me volvió a invitar a salir. Como de costumbre, no le preste atención. Este sujeto es del tipo insistente con pervertido y tonto. Yo apenas lo veo como alguien simpatico con quien hablar del estado del edificio, pero cuando se pone pegajoso o con aire de "latin lover" es mejor alejarse de él. El vestuario a lo John Travolta de "Fiebre del sábado por la noche" daba mas la sensación de esto último

-Bueno nena ¿por que no me paras? ¿no ves que mi corazón sufre?- dijo

-Para empezar, yo no soy la nena de nadie, y en segundo, ya tengo un compromiso con alguien- le contesté

-¿Te refieres al tipo de los lentes? Ese está arriba. lo deje pasar porque como es medio mariposón, no creo que te haga nada.

Le di las gracias y la espalda a Takamiya, y subi corriendo las escaleras. estaba ansiosa por contarle todo lo que me había pasado en el día a mi mejo amigo.

Antes que nada quiero presentarles a Kogure Kiminobu, la única herencia que me dejó mi hermano. En vida, ambos fueron amigos inseparables, y despues de su muerte, la unica persona que estuvo alli para consolarme. A primera vista puede resultar una persona tímida, falta de caracter y hasta demasiado delicada y ambigua, pero en realidad es alguien encantador, que puede resultar hasta cínico en los momentos más inesperados y adecuados. Es psicólogo de profesión, pero su talento para escuchar a las personas y darles apoyo es innato. Pracicamente hablo con el casi a diario, es casi como mi confidente.

Kogure-sempai me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi departmento. Abri la puerta y lo hice entrar. Él buscó una silla y se acomodó

-Supogo que algo muy importante debe haberte pasado para que me llamaras. Tu habitualmente solo te dejas caer por mi casa- dijo con su tono mas sereno

-Pues si- Dije. -¿Te acuerdas del hombre que me gusta?- él asintió- Hoy lo atracaron en la estación y yo le salvé la vida- me detuve un momento, respire hondo y seguí. -El quedo en coma, y cuando lo supe dije una frase que fue mal interpretada. Ahora la familia de él cree que soy su prometida y que nos vamos a casar

-A ver si entrendí. El tipo ese del que estas enamorada fue atacado, y cayo en coma. Tu digiste algo, y la familia cree que eres su prometida

-mjú- asentí

-¿y por que no les dices la verdad?

-¡traté de hacerlo pero no pude! Cada vez que yo abría la boca los convencía! ¡Kogure, que verguenza! ¿como voy a salir de esta?

El sólo suspiró

-Haruko, lo único que puedo decirte es que encuentres la manera de decirle la verdad, antes de que te complique mas la existencia. Deberías decírselos mañana

-Vere sí puedo- le prometí

-Bueno, supongo que no has comido en todo el día- me dijo, mientras se paraba y se dirigia a la cocina. -voy a prepararte algo caliente, que de seguro lo necesitas

Le agradecí en silencio. Ahí me di cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el díoa, y que cualquiera de las deliciosas creaciones de Kogure-sepmai me caería maravillosamente

*********

A las 4 de la tarde del día siguiente ya estaba en el hospital. Los Inoue me habían dicho que llegarían a las 5, por lo que tenía una hora para disfrutar de mi amor en solitario. A pesar de todo, me agradaba la confusión. Esa bizarra familia, todos primos al parecer, me parecieron genuinamente interesados por su pariente y por mí. Desde el señor Anzai hasta la tremebunda Riako, todos eran gente muy amable. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de mi hermano y mis padres, que me sentía... en familia

Entonces me tropecé con un sujeto bastante raro. Era un sujeto jovial, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Rukawa. Vestía el mismo estilo de traje ejecutivo, y, como dato curioso, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una cola

-Buscamos la habitación de Rukawa Kaede. ¿Sabe cual es?

-Es la 327. ¿De casualidad es algún pariente?- pregunté. Me aterraba la idea de que fuese otro familiar loco

-No, sómos compañeros de trabajo- dijo otro, muuuy guapo, de pelo castaño claro en corte taza, y vestido al mismo estilo- Yo soy Fujima Kenji, y él es Kyota Nobunaga. Pertenecemos al bufete de abogados "Maki, Uuozumi y asociados".

-Ah ¿Rukawa es abogado?

-Uno de los mejores. ¿Eres pariente suya?- preguntó el que me había preguntado donde quedaba la habitación

Si les decía que no, probablemente me delatarían en frente de los Inoue, así que...

-No exactamente. Soy su prometida

-Entonces te lo dijo...- empezó a decir el del pelo largo

-¿Decirme qué?

-No fue mi culpa... sólo resbaló porque el piso estaba muy encerado.. y si se clavó mi pluma fuente.. Fue por Hanagata, que no nos consiguió lockers y tuvimos que dejar los bolsos en la cancha...

-O_ó'- definitivamente estaba confundida

-Kyota, no tienes que decir esas cosas... ese accidente en el partido de basket fue hace más de seis meses

-El urólogo nos aseguró que con el izquierdo todavía podría tener hijos.. dile que no siga con la demanda por favor...

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Kyota! Mejor bajamos a ver si tienen valium o algo así. Disculpe las molestias, señorita

-No hay cuidado, señor Fujima. dije, antes de ver a ambos hombres huir casi despavoridos.

Yo quedé confundida por unos segundos, hasta que empecé a ajustar los datos... y me quedé fría. En otras circunstancias me habría muerto de risa, pero esta no era la ocasión ni la persona. Entré al cuarto tratando de olvidar el encuentro

**********

Por primera vez desde el incidente vi a Rukawa detenidamente. Estaba lleno de aguijas, y conectado a una máquina resucitadora, su piel estaba más palida de lo que recordaba y sus cara y brazos llenos de morados aun recordaban a los asaltantes, pero con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión apacible me hicieron verlo casi hermoso. Me acerque y empecé a acariciarle el rostro. Escuché que a los comatosos les hace bien escuchar voces, así que decidí hablarle.

-Hola, Rukawa. Soy la que te salvó en la estación- empecé. -tu no me conoces, pero no importa- Me quedé un rato sin saber que mas decir. Se me ocurrió algo, y seguí hablando-Ayer conocí a tu familia. Son todos muy agradables, aunque un poco extraños. ¿sabes que piensan que somos prometidos y que vamos a casarnos? Ojalá fuera cierto-suspiré. -No lo sabes, pero te he estado amando mucho tiempo. Espero que te despiertes pronto, para que podamos resolver todo este lío

Me le quede contemplando. Verlo así, tan indefenso... no se exactamente por cuanto tiempo fue, pero se que estuve un rato largo. De repente escuché que la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas. Me voltee asustada para ver quien era, sólo para ver a un hombre joven, pelirrojo, bastante alto, con una cara de asombro impresionante. Traía en la mano un ramo de flores rojas y una caja de algo en la otra

-¿Quien eres tú?- preguntó

Empecé a temblar -Yo... yo soy

-¿Eres la prometida del Zorro?- yo asentí -Ya los demás me habían hablado de ti. ¡Yo soy Sakuragi Hanamichi, el rey del rebote y el mas talentoso jugador a nivel nacional!- exclamó con un tono y una voz grandilocuente

No se como hice para contener la risa ante tan extrema presentación- Akagi Haruko, para servirle- le di mi mano

-Por casualidad ¿eres algo de Akagi Takenori?

-¿Conoció a mi hermano?- pregunté

-Escuché hablar de el. Fue el mejor centro juvenil del estado, y hubiera podido serlo del pais.

El recuerdo de mi hermano me ensombreció

-No fue mi intencion que te pusieras triste ¡el talentoso Sakuragi esta aquín para animar el día! toma, pon esto en el vhs del televisor- Me dijo dandome la caja,. Era un casette de video con una etiqueta que rezaba "Las talentosas jugadas del basquetbolista Sakuragi", decoradas por lo que parecía un retrato del sujeto en super-deformed. Francamente....

-¡Seguro que cuando las oiga, el Zorro se despierta y empieza a alabar el talentoso! ¡Wajajajaja!- exclamó

-Ah, Hanamichi, ya llegaste- dijo Miyagi-san entrando a la habitación -Y veo que ya conoces a Haruko

-No le hagas caso al "Rey de los Torpes"- comentó Mitsui-san, entrando tras Miyagi-san

-¡Ahhh canallas! ¡no me den mala impresión ante las visitas!- exclamó el pelirrojo

Los tres empezaron a discutir animadamente, ante la vista atonita de las enfermeras, y la gorda de su familia, que por primera vez no me estaban prestando atención

-¡Que Bueno que estas aquí, Hana-kun!- saltó la chica hacia él

-¡Hola Riako! ¡Estás grandísima!

-Tu te ves fabuloso, Hanamichi- dijo la esposa de Miyagi-san

-Ayyy, Ayako, no me digas esas cosas *^^*

-Sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo de siempre. ¿Ya conseguiste novia, o te siguen rechazando como de costumbre?- dijo Yohei, mitad serio mitad en chanza

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yohei traidoooorrrr!!!!!!!! ;_;

Yo me estaba divirtiendo con la gran cantidad de caras diferentes del sujeto, cuando de repente volteo hacia mi, con una cara que entonces vi como amenazante, pero que el tiempo me ha hecho ver como seriamente dudosa

-¿Y de verdad eres la novia de Rukawa?

---

Los personajes de Slam Dunk y Buzzer Beater pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko, y con este escrito no se pretende ganar dinero. esto se hace por puro pasatiempo y ocio  
Leslie Dalí © 2000 Todos los derechos reservados

Anterior

Siguiente


	4. Capitulo 4

Leslie Dalí Presents A Slam Dunk Fanfic

When you're Sleeping 

**Capitulo 4**
**Bajo Sospechas**

Lo que yo más temía se había vuelto realidad. Por unas palabras de tal Sakuragi, todos los Inoue me estaban mirando como si fuera una intrusa o algo así. Bueno, de verdad era una intrusa, pero ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Realmente eres la novia de Rukawa?- Mito-san volvió a preguntar

-Por supuesto que lo soy- respondí fingiéndome ofendida. pero creo que no soné convincente

-¿Que tal si le preguntamos algo intimo que podamos comprobar?- propuso Riako

-Me parece justo- afirmarón los demás

Yo empecé a sudar frío... pero el incidente con los compañeros de trabajo de Rukawa me dio una idea.. era escabroso y cruel, pero me salvaría de momento.

-Bueno... es que me da verguenza... y yo no se si les contó

-habla-me alentó el señor Anzai

-Resulta que hace como unos seis meses Rukawa fue a jugar baloncesto con unos compañeros del trabajo. No había lockers así que tuvieron que traerse sus cosas hasta la cancha. En un momento del juego, él se resbaló y se cavó una pluma fuente en... en...

-¿En donde?- preguntó Riako, ya exasperada

-En un testículo- contesté, bastante roja.

La gente quedó callada

-Tuvieron que extirparselo, para evitar la infección. No se preocupen, sólo fue uno, el otro esta sano- trate de aliviar, pero creo que quedaron con la impresión de que yo era una pervertida o algo peor.

Un largo y tenso momento de silencio llenó la habitación.

-Bueno, ¿quien levanta la sábana y comprueba?- preguntó Mitsui-san

-¿Por que no tú, Hanamichi? Eres el que mejor lo conoce- Propuso Ayako

-¿¿YO?? ¡Que te crees, que soy un gay! ¡que lo haga una chica!

-¡Mi mujer no va a verle las pelotas a Rukawa!-Gritó Miyagi-san

-¡Ryota, tu no respondes por mí!- Exclamó Ayako

-¿No podemos llamar a una enfermera?- exclamó la señora Ayane

-¿Y que tal si se las veo yo? Es mi hermano, de todas formas- Dijo Riako

-Eres una menor, Riako, y no vamos a dejar que te perviertas mas todavía- fuie la respuesta de Anzai-san

-No creo que esto sea peor que los mangas hentais que le descubrí al tío Ryo...-empezó a decir riako, pero fue oportunamente acallada por Miyagi

-Ejem ¿Y por que no las vemos todos juntos? Así ninguno quedara excluido- propuso Mito-san

Acto seguido, todos se arrejuntaron al pie de la cama, y levantaron la sábana. La bajaron casi inmediatamente Las mujeres quedaron rojas, y los hombres... tenían una cara entre verguenza y lastima. Sakuragi-san fue el primero el dirigirme la mirada

-Una última pregunta ¿cual fue la bola que se malogró?

-Hanamichi, no seas tan ordinario

-Esta buen ¿cual fue el testículo?

-El derecho- contesté, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Entonces vi las verdaderas reacciones a posteriori. La señora Ayane empezó a llorar, mientras murmuraba "pobrecito". Los hombres empezaron a murmurar acerca del destino del "pobre muchacho", Ayako-san y Riako empezaron a consolar a la señora Ayane. Y Sakuragi Hanamichi me dirigió una mirada asesina.

******

Unos cuantas horas después, logré salir del acoso de los Inoue. Aunque todos parecían muy convencidos, había algo en las actitudes de Mito-san y de Sakuragi que indicaba que no me creían mucho.

Pero en realidad ¿no los estaba engañando de todas formas? ¿no les estaba haciendo creer una mentira? Kogure-sempai tenía razón, debía decirles la verdad pronto, o se enterarían por otras vías y reaccionarían conmigo de mala manera. Iba por la recepción cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba. Me volví, y vi al enfermero que creó la confusión el día aquel

-¿Que quiere ahora?- pregunte. El sólo me contestó poniéndome un maletín y un abrigo en la mano. Los reconocí de inmediato; eran los que llevaba Rukawa el día del accidente

-Disculpe que se los de a usted, pero como es la mas cercana al enfermo- me dijo en voz alta, y luego se acercó a mi oreja para añadir -y si se lo doy a alguno de los que están arribas, me preguntarán, y no quiero meterla en más líos. Con el que causé basta y sobra.

Que considerado 

-No hay cuidado. Se lo agradezco, señor...

-Aida Hikoichi, para servirle.

-Muchas gracias, señor Aida- me despedí, y salí del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ya en mi casa, revise las cosas de Rukawa. En el abrigo estaban unas llaves, una billetera con tarjetas de credito, otra billetera menos nueva y vacía (seguramente donde los ladrones le quitaron el dinero). En el maletín solo había papeles, (la mayoría memos membreteados de la firma "Maki, Uuozumi y asociados") una agenda llena hasta marzo del año siguiente, y una bolsa de papel con una lata de comida para gatos.

Uh, oh. Rukawa tenía un gato. Y el pobre animalito llevaba dos dias sin alimento

Lamentablemente ya eran las una de la mañana pasadas. Gatito, te esperaras hasta la mañana.

********

Menos mal que el día siguiente era mi día libre, así que a primerísima hora me llegué al edificio donde vivía Rukawa. Solamente al llegar a la dirección que señalaba la agenda, por poco me da un desmayo. El edificio era uno de apartamentos de esos de nueva construcción, muy caros de alquiler, muy exclusivos, y con un portero de los que conocen la vida y obra de los inquilinos y sus visitantes. Aproveche un momento en el que el portero no me vio, y subí por la escalera al primer piso. Esto, para no tener que esperar el ascensor en planta baja, y tener que inventar más excusas.

El ascensor era de los modernos, de reconocimiento de voz. Durante los interminables 20 segundos que duró el viaje me mantuve pensando en que pasaría si me encontraba a alguien. Si de repente me encontraba a una novia u una amante, o algo por el estilo... o si no había gato y había hecho el viaje en vano. Los espejos del artefacto me recordaban lo fuera de lugar que estaba allí

Finalmente, llegue al piso. No me tomo mucho descubrir cual era el apartamento; solo eran dos puertas por piso. Apenas la encontré, saque las llaves de mi bolso. Mi mano temblaba, y tras tres intentos de caida, y varios errores, logré abrir la condenada puerta. 

Lo primero que me sorprendió del apartamento de Rukawa era lo oscuro que estaba. Aunque afuera era un día extrañamente soleado paraser diciembre, las gruesas cortinas no dejaban pasar ni un rayo. Como de todas maneras estaba lo suficientemente iluminado para moverse, no me atreví a encender ni un bombillo. Me dirigi a lo que parecía ser la cocina (el unico sitio sin cortinas ni alfombra en la casa), puse la bolsa con la lata en una mesa y empecé a revisar las gavetas y alacenas para ver si encontraba un abrelatas. Las alacenas estaban casi vacías, sólo una tenía algunos envases de cosas de lujo, paté trufado lo más vulgar. En las gavetas, muchas pocos cubiertos y muchos utensilios de cocina, todos de diseño, prácticamente sin estrenar, y ninguna con aspecto de abrelatas. A un lado del mesón vi un plato doble para gato, y un envase de agua, ambos vacíos.

Un ruido de llaves me sacó de quicio. Mi susto, que ya era gigante, alcanzó niveles de terror absoluto. Cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse, me preparé para gritar. Pero me contuve cuando vi la figura de Sakuragi-kun asomar por la puerta. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos. Creo que nos estábamos preguntando mentalmente "¿que hace aquí?". 

-¿Y bien? ¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunté cuando terminó de entrar.

-Vine a regar las plantas ¿y tú?- me preguntó 

-Vine a alimentar al gato- respondí, secamente

-No te creo. Rukawa detesta los gatos. Es mas, los animales en general le desagr...- Sakuragi no pudo culminar la frase, porque un maullido la interrumpió. 

Casi inmediatamente, un precioso gato negro salió de detrás de un mueble, y se acerco hacia nosotros. Me acerqué para cargarlo, y de paso leer disimuladamente la placa del collar. Para mi buena suerte el animal era dócil, y se dejo levantar. 

-Hola, Aku- le dije al gato, acariciándole el cuello. -Veo que tienes mucha hambre, bonito. Mami te va a dar de comer. Sakuragi ¿podrías acompañarme hasta la cocina?

********

Finalmente logré encontrar el bendito abrelatas, abrí la lata de salmón ahumado para gatos (perdón por la redundancia) y la serví en el plato del animalito. Mientras veía como un simple gato comía alimentos más refinados de los que yo alguna vez comería, Sakuragi llenó una jarra con agua,y se dirigió hacia algo que parecía un matero con unas escualidas plantitas.

-Rukawa tiene la manía de las plantas medicinales- empezó a hablar. -Aqui tiene menta, cilantro, sábila, y no se que otra cosa más. ¿Tu habías venido aquí antes? 

-No- Le respondí. Pero para evitar crear dudas añadí -Rukawa no quería traerme hasta acá. Tu sabes, el es tan reservado....

-¿Y como sabías que tenía gato?- preguntó

-El mismo me lo dijo ¿algún problema?

-¿De donde sacaste las llaves?

-El recepcionista del hospital me devolvió las cosas que el traía encima. ¿y como es que tu tienes llave?

-Rukawa me dio unas copias hace un par de años. Cada ves que le toca viaje de negocios, debo venir y regar las plantas. ¡El talentoso Sakuragi no deja una promesa sin cumplir!

Sólo sonreí. Me preguntaba que tendría este hombre en la cabeza, aparte del egocentrismo grabado a fuego. 

-¿Rukawa no se molestará si uso su baño?

-Eres su prometida ¿por que habría de molestarse? El unico baño esta en la habitación grande, al fondo.

Me dirigí a la habitación principal. Practibamente me dio un infarto cuando calcule que ese cuarto era del tamaño de mi departamento. La cama era caso del tamaño de mi sala (extra king size) Y cuando entré al baño, tuve que parpadear dos veces para no ceder ante la tentación del marmol y creerme que estaba en una terma romana.

Al salir de la habitación, me deslumbré porque Sakuragi había abierto las cortinas y el sol entraba de lleno en la sala. Con la nueva claridad me di cuenta de que todos los mubles eran de estilo occidental, y muy lujosos además.

-No me había dado cuenta de los muebles... dije, sinceramente asombrada

-¿Te gustan? Todo es obra del gran carpintero y ebanista Sakuragi No sólo soy talentoso en el básket ¿sabes?

-No lo creo- le conteste

-El zorro tampoco lo creia, pero le hice apostar el doble del costo de los muebles a que no lo hacía. Me los tuvo que pagar ¡wajajajajaja ^O^!- empezó a reír escandalosamente. Luego se enserió un poco- De todos modos le saló barato porque estos muebles en una mueblería cualquiera y mal hechos cuestan una obscenidad

Yo sólo me acerque el sofá, y empecé a tocarlo. No tanto por lo bonito que era, sino porque imaginaba que Rukawa se había sentado allí. 

-Creo que tengo que irme- dije consultando mi reloj

-Si tienes que irte, el tensai te acompañará- exclamó. Me di cuenta de que estábamos bastante cerca, no tanto que fuera incomodo para alguno de los dos, pero si lo suficiente como para sentir el perfumee de ese hombre

-Dejame buscar a Aku. No voy a dejar al gato sólo en la casa- dije, para alejarme rapidamente

*********

Sakuragi había entrado por la planta baja, y decidió salir por allí. Me vi obligada a acompañarlo. No tenía alternativa. Además yo tenía a Aku en brazos, y el cargaba una "caja de transporte" en la que llevaba lo que pude encontrar del gato

El portero nos saludó amablemente -Buenas señor Sakuragi. ¿quien es la hermosa dama que lo compaña?

-Ella es la prometida de mi hermanazo Rukawa. ¿No la conocía?

-Pues no, es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida- empezó a decir el portero 

-¿Pero en realidad no la conoce?

¡Ese hombre me iba a delatar! Tenía que pensar algo

-Eh...¡Sakuragi! ¡creo que no le pasaste doble llave a la puerta!

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡los talentosos como yo nunca nos equivocamos! (nota de Leslie: nótese que Hanamichi esta usando el tensai mas de lo habitual)

-Pero aun así ¿por que no subes y revisas?

-Lo haré sólo para demostrarte que si

Apenas Sakuragi se fue, me apoyé contra un muro para no tener que caer al piso

-Señorita ¿esta bien?- preguntó el buen hombre

-Señor portero. yo..

-No me diga nada, señorita Akagi. Se que usted no es la prometida del señor Rukawa, pero como le salvó la vida al mas decente de los inquilinos, la ayudare en lo que usted quiera 

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿y como conoce mi nombre?

-Me pasé por el hospital, y me dijeron algo. Sólo dígame que desea, y haré lo que este en mis manos

Le conté una versión breve de todo, que tuve que interrumpir cuando Sakuragi bajó

-La puesta si estaba con doble llave, Haruko. Pero por si acaso, se la volví a pasar- dijo- Por cieto señor, me dijo usted que jamás la había visto...

-Le dije la verdad al decir que no la conocía-dijo el portero-Pero en realidad, el señor Rukawa no es muy aficionado a traer mujeres a su casa, al menos no en mi horario. Tendría que preguntarle al de la noche, pero ese es mas reservado que una caja fuerte

La cara de Sakuragi se veía realmente convencida. Le agradecí mentalmente al buen hombre , y me hice nota mental de traerle una bandeja de sushi y pastel de arroz para el año nuevo.

*********

Al salir del edificio de departamentos, Sakuragi me llevó en una dirección diferente

-Eh, disculpa, pero la parada de los autobuses es para el otro lado

-Lo se. Pero es que nosotros no vamos a tomar el autobús. Vamos a usar el carro de Rukawa

-¿El tiene automovil?- exclame sorprendida. La cara de ese hombre era todo un poema a la extrañeza

-¿No lo sabías?

-Bueno... -respondí. -Como usaba más el tren supuse que no tenía...

-Lo compró el año pasado. Un convertible importado encantador. Ya lo vas a ver. Y Sakuragi conducirá

*********

_Se que fue una tontería, pero tenía que cerciorarme de que esta mujer era sincera. Podria ser muy bonita y muy dulce, pero mi instinto me decía que algo estaba mal. Cierto que sabía cosas que ninguno de nosotros sabía, como lo de que le habían quitado un... (algo me pasa por la espalda al recordar aquello), pero no parecia conocer cosas de él y de la familia. Una de dos: o el zorro se avergonzaba de nosotros más de lo que pensaba, o que esta mujer no lo conocia de nada y estaba fingiendo_

_Yohei era el único de la familia al que yo le había dicho mis sospechas. ¿Decirle a mis otros primos? El gay de Mitsui me tacharía de idiota; Ryota me insultaría y Ayako me golpearia en la cabeza con ese abanico de papel que carga siempre igual que cuando mas chicos. ¿El viejito, o la tía? ¡ni loco! Claro que no le dije todo a Yohei, no me fuera a salir con un "¿estas celoso de Rukawa, Hanamichi?"_

_Que de esto no se entere nadie, pero el talentoso jugador Sakuragi Hanamichi envidia a su primo Kaede. Envidia su casa, envidia el carro que tiene, envidia a la bella mujer que esta sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Francamente, Haruko es muy bonita. Demasiado. Mas bonita que la mayoria de las mujeres que buscan el autografo de este talentoso, o de las que se lo buscaban al zorro._

_-¿Iras a la fiesta de nochebuena de la familia?- le pregunté. Ella se puso algo avergnzada._

_-Tengo planes para el 25. Ya había quedado con...- empezó ella_

_-Nosotros los Inoue celebramos la fiesta el 24, esperando al niño Jesús- le dije-- Es una tradición de la familia. Vendrán todos, desde la hermana de Ayako hasta mi madre. Va a haber comida, bebida, música y hasta un Karaoke prestado por la agencia de Yohei ¿te animas?_

_-¿Irá la familia de Rukawa?- preguntó. la pregunta me agarró de sorpresa, _

_-Su padre falleció cuando el era niño, y su madre hace unos tres años- dije_

_-Oh... no sabía- contestó, se veía algo apenada_

_-No me extraña que no sepas. Ese zorro es tan reservado, que es capas de morir sin confesarse para no tener que hablar de si mismo._

_-¿Por que le dice Zorro a Rukawa, Sakuragi-san?- preguntó ella._

_-¡Porque lo parece! ¡Solo miralo!- respondí riendome -Cara de zorro, ojos de zorro, solo le faltan las orejas y el rabo._

_-Sakuragi-san ... ¿me deja por aquí?_

_Yo me sorprendí._

_ -¿Que no ibamos al hospital?_

_-si, pero tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar unas cosas, y a dejar a Aku. No creo que me dejen entrar con él._

_-Te puedo dejar en la puerta._

_-Oh, no! mi vecindario es muy feo. Podrian hacerle algo al carro_

_Okey, me dije. Como mi madre me enseñó, si una mujer te dice no es que no._

_Pero nunca me dijo nada de seguirla para averiguar mejor antes de insistir_

_******_

_Luego de largo rato de seguirla, vi cuando entró a un edificio en un vecindario que se veía... poco recomendable. Reconocí la zona: era una de las cuadras donde me la pasaba de mas muchacho, en mi época de pandillero. _

_Frente al edificio había un sujeto realmente gordo, mal vestido, con unos lentes de sol pasados de moda y de lo más ridículo en conjunto. Pensé que le podría sacar información, y me acerqué en el carro_

_-Disculpe, señor..._

_-Si, Takamiya a su sevicio ¿en que lo ayudo pana?_

_-¿Conoce de casualidad a la chica que acaba de entrar a este edificio?_

_-¿Haruko, del piso 7? ¡claro! ¡esa es mi jeva!_

_La afirmacion en sí era ridicula, mas que el que la decía; pero el gordo la dijo con tal convencimiento, que me la crei ¿Y qué?_

*******

En casa de Rukawa, suena el teléfono

Como nadie atiende la contestadora se activa. "Habla a la casa de Rukawa Kaede. Ahora estoy ocupado, deje su mensaje y le llamo luego". La voz suena distante, casi mecánica

Una voz masculina, cálida, encantadora e insinuante, se deja oir: "Kaede, es Akira ¿por que tu celular esta desconectado? Sigo aquí en Holanda, esto es tan maravilloso, que creo que voy a estar dos semanas más. No sabes lo que me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo, Kaede. Por cierto, espero que Aku no te este causando molestias, ya sabes lo temperamental que a veces es mi gato..." 

Los personajes de Slam Dunk y Buzzer Beater pertenecen a Inoue Takehiko, y con este escrito no se pretende ganar dinero. esto se hace por puro pasatiempo y ocio  
Leslie Dalí © 2000 Todos los derechos reservados 

Anterior 

Siguiente


End file.
